Dear Frozen
by Jessica141995
Summary: I decided to make one for fun! Anyways ask any frozen characters but I only accept the question through reviews! So don't be shy to ask some questions! :D
1. Chapter 1

Anna: Hey everyone and welcome to Dear Frozen when you can asked us some questions.

Elsa: But the author only accept them through reviews!

Kristoff: So when can we get some questions?

Hans: There isn't no questions, this is just some rules.

Elsa: Oh god! Why are you here?!

Hans: Because, I can and the author let me.

Anna: Really? Elsa, where's Marshmallow?

Hans: Do I really have to give you proof!

Kristoff: Oh and don't forget to review her previous story, she only made this for boredness.

Jessica: *Ahem!* That isn't because I'm bored, I made this for fun! :D

Elsa: I have a question for you, why did you let Hans here? .

Jessica: Because I can and that who dosn't hate him!

Anna: Don't tell me you love him?

Kristoff: O_O

Jessica: OKAY ANYWAYS! PLEASE REVIEW FOR SOME QUESTIONS AND REVIEW MY PREVOIUS STORY PLEASE! THANK YOU AND DON'T BREAK THE RULES OR ELS! BYE-BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Anna: Hey everyone welcome back and this is a question from Garold's punch,

_In your next movie (if there isone) would it be cool to have a villain like the joker (from the dark knight.)_

Elsa: Um. I would say no, we already have an isane villain, which is Hans.

Hans: Excuse me, I am not isane!

Kristoff: Oh really, then why did you try to kill Elsa?

Hans: So I could rule Arendelle! Now tell me is that isane?

Kristoff: ... *awkward silent*

Anna: Okay, anyways, don't forget to keep revewing

Hans: Also, dont forget to asked us some questions.

Elsa: Until next time, and don't forget to follow the rule or else I get Marshmallow on you!


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica: Hey everyone, this is going to be the longer chapter, and I would like to say thanks for the reviews, okay who is going to read the questions?

Elsa: How about you Hans.

*Everyone stars at him*

Hans: Why me!

Elsa: Marshmallow! (*Marshmallow enteres*)

Jessica: Oh s**t!

Hans: Okay just don't let him eat me! *Ahem!* Anyways, this one is from Doubleconsciousness, the first question is from Elsa, where exactly do your powers come from? I mean biologically speaking... Is it hereditary? A case of your mother drinking a miracle elixir while pregnant with you? A strange and sad effect or royal inbreeding? Also, have you ever been to Narnia? You should check it out. There's this awesome lady named Jadis that you might get along with..

Elsa: Welll, I guesting that I was born with them, and I don't know about my mother, and no I haven't been to Narnia.

Hans: Alright the next question is for Anna... How on earth did you fail to notice the intense cold coming from your sister's room for all those years?

Anna: Hmm. I don't know, why and that maybe because, the troll erase the memories my childhood?

Hans: Next question is for Kristoff.. Do you feel at all guilty that the only reason you accompanied Anna and possibly saved her life was for a new sled?

Kristoff: Of course not! Besides, she wanted to accompanied me so she could find her sister, and too show her the North Mountain.

Hans: Alright the last questions is for me! Do you pick your nose and eat it?

Anna: Eww! That's disgusting!

Elsa: Do you really pick your nose and eat it?

Hans: No way! I am a Prince, I would never do that, maybe Kristoff dose..

(*Everyone looks at Kristoff*)

Anna: And you said that everymen picks his nose!

Kristoff: Okay you got me, now can we move onto the next topic please?

Jessica: Yeah, where running out of time here, anyways, the last question is; Anna have you ever try broccoli? Hans why y u so evil? Kristoff what's life like with the trolls? Elsa have you ever think going to hoth for a vacation

Anna: I have tried broccoli once; it was terrible! I'll never eat it again.

Hans: I don't know why I'm evil, I guest is the way Disney and the creator created me.

Kristoff: My turn, and what's life like with the trolls? That's a good question. I really like living with them, and that I was part of the family.

Anna: Aww so sweet! 3

Elsa: Yeah.

Hans: Am I getting annoyed here? Seriously, this is disguesting here.

Elsa: Marshmallow!

(*Marshmallow enters and kick Hans out*)

Elsa: My question was, Elsa have you ever think going to hoth for a vacation? I would love to have a vacation. Shame that I don't have the money to have a vacation. T_T

Jessica: Well that is all for today, and before I go please review my story, Curse of the Princess Wolf, it leave some love too.

Anna: Wait what is the story is about?

Jessica: Ahem, your- I better not spoiled it, it be better if you read it. Until next time and keep reviewing and asking questions! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica: Hey everyone, this is going to be the longer chapter, and I would like to say thanks for the reviews, okay who is going to read the questions?

Elsa: How about you Hans.

*Everyone stars at him*

Hans: Why me!

Elsa: Marshmallow! (*Marshmallow enteres*)

Jessica: Oh s**t!

Hans: Okay just don't let him eat me! *Ahem!* Anyways, this one is from Doubleconsciousness, the first question is from Elsa, where exactly do your powers come from? I mean biologically speaking... Is it hereditary? A case of your mother drinking a miracle elixir while pregnant with you? A strange and sad effect or royal inbreeding? Also, have you ever been to Narnia? You should check it out. There's this awesome lady named Jadis that you might get along with..

Elsa: Welll, I guesting that I was born with them, and I don't know about my mother, and no I haven't been to Narnia.

Hans: Alright the next question is for Anna... How on earth did you fail to notice the intense cold coming from your sister's room for all those years?

Anna: Hmm. I don't know, why and that maybe because, the troll erase the memories my childhood?

Hans: Next question is for Kristoff.. Do you feel at all guilty that the only reason you accompanied Anna and possibly saved her life was for a new sled?

Kristoff: Of course not! Besides, she wanted to accompanied me so she could find her sister, and too show her the North Mountain.

Hans: Alright the last questions is for me! Do you pick your nose and eat it?

Anna: Eww! That's disgusting!

Elsa: Do you really pick your nose and eat it?

Hans: No way! I am a Prince, I would never do that, maybe Kristoff dose..

(*Everyone looks at Kristoff*)

Anna: And you said that everymen picks his nose!

Kristoff: Okay you got me, now can we move onto the next topic please?

Jessica: Yeah, where running out of time here, anyways, the last question is; Anna have you ever try broccoli? Hans why y u so evil? Kristoff what's life like with the trolls? Elsa have you ever think going to hoth for a vacation

Anna: I have tried broccoli once; it was terrible! I'll never eat it again.

Hans: I don't know why I'm evil, I guest is the way Disney and the creator created me.

Kristoff: My turn, and what's life like with the trolls? That's a good question. I really like living with them, and that I was part of the family.

Anna: Aww so sweet! :3

Elsa: Yeah.

Hans: Am I getting annoyed here? Seriously, this is disguesting here.

Elsa: Marshmallow!

(*Marshmallow enters and kick Hans out*)

Elsa: My question was, Elsa have you ever think going to hoth for a vacation? I would love to have a vacation. Shame that I don't have the money to have a vacation. T_T

Jessica: Well that is all for today, and before I go please review my story, Curse of the Princess Wolf, it need some love too! .

Anna: Wait what is the story is about?

Jessica: Ahem, your- I better not spoiled it, it be better if you read it. Until next time and keep reviewing and asking questions! :D

* * *

Anna: Okay where back, and that we have more questions! :D

Jessica: Alright, I'll read them this time since Elsa, kicked Hans. Boy this is awkward because, this question is for Hans, Hans do you wish to get revenge on Anna and Elsa and kidnap Anna?

Hans: I would love to get my revenge!

Elsa: How did you get here?!

Jessica: Because, it's fanfiction! Alright, the next question is for Elsa, Elsa do you know if you can make ice wings? If yes can you try to make them on someone?

Elsa: It would be cool to make ice wings, and though I don't know if I can yet if I did I would try to make Hans try them!

Hans: Why me!

Elsa: Because, nobody doesn't like you!

Hans: *Cries*

Jessica: And please don't continue to try because, wait- this isn't a question oh well, frozen11 says you suck Hans.

Hans: Ugh! I do not suck! We me move onto the next question please?

Jessica: Okay, Kristoff what were you thinking when you and Anna Olaf?

Kristoff: I thought it's was creepy and he was annoying!

Jessica: Wow, anyways, Elsa would you ever hurt Anna on purpose and what would you do if the duke came back for Anna?

Elsa: No, I would never hurt my sister for Duke to come back.

Jessica: Next question, Anna do you like puppies? Do you ever wonder/wish you have fire powers?

Anna: I love puppies they are so cute! I wish I do have fire powers but I was born normal. T_T

Hans: Jessica, is it okay I read the next question? I thought this next question is funny!

Jessica: Um okay sure! :D

Hans: Kristoff are you and Anna dating?

Anna: um.. Maybe.. I don't know. Yeah, I guest..

Kristoff: *blushes* Please skip to the next/last question!

Jessica: Okay. Okay, All do you want there to be a frozen 2?

Hans: I would wish to have frozen 2! It could get my revenge!

Anna: I agree on that question! I would like to see how it come out. Probably Disney wouldn't make a sequel though! :(

Elsa: Yes, frozen 2 would be wonderful! :)

Kristoff: Same here, and let's hope that Olaf isn't there in the sequel, because he's annoying.

Olaf: Hey so said that I'm annoying?

Anna: Olaf, how did you get here? Nobody didn't asked you a question yet.

Olaf: Because, it's fanfiction, and that I'm bored. This might be interesting and no questions? I want some questions!

Jessica: Alright everyone, thanks for asking some questions! Remember to keep asking questions and that I might delete my first story! T_T


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica: Hello everyone, and thanks soo much for asking question so far! :) Now let's go with the questions shall we? Now this question is from SAK00, Elsa... considering that you have ice powers and that "the cold never bothered you anyway," do you feel comfrotable in the heat, or do you find it disturbing?

Elsa: pretty good question, and that I always feel comfrotable in the heat, since I never get cold anyways, due to my ice powers.

Jessica: Okay Elsa, here is another question, Elsa, would u fall in love with an ice guy or a fire guy? And for Anna: what would you do if u found out Elsa had a crush on a guy?

Elsa: I would love to fall in love with an ice guy, that way we both have in common.

Anna: I would be happy for Elsa, finally she has a boyfriend! :)

Jessica: Alright Anna this question is from you and it's from ForeverTwatDarius, Do you know that Elsa has never kissed anyone? I'm just saying...

Anna: Um. Yes, Elsa have kissed someone, and it's our parents and dose that count?

Hans: That dosn't count, Anna.

Elsa: Marshmallow! (*Marshmallow enters*)

Jessica: Please don't let him destroy the studio!

Kristoff: Jessica is right on this one, and why keep sending Marshmallow? Hans just keep coming back anyways.

Hans: Thank you!

Kristoff: I'm not here to save you! Anyways, Jessica can you please read the next question?

Jessica: Sure, this one is for Elsa and it's from, CatHorse. Elsa: When you locked yourself in your room, how did you go to the toilet? Because I assume there isn't one in your room :')

Elsa: my this is a disturbing question. M'kay um. There wasn't no toliet in the room.

Anna: What kind of question is that?

Elsa: I don't know, I find this one disturbing.

Jessica: Alright the last question, and this is from orchidlove123, Okey dokie, so Elsa, if you were born qith fire powers how would you have: built your castle, done your hair, and made your dress? :3

Elsa: Good question! I would make my castle red, and it would be hot, and that my har would be orange, while my dress is yellow, and redish color. :3

Jessica: Alright that is it for today, Keep on asking question, and I deleted my previous story! But I might upload it sometime soon! :(

Anna: Why did you delete it? It was a good story, except me being a wolf.

Jessica: Because, people didn't review and yeah. Anyways keep asking questions! BYE-BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Anna: Hello everyone, tonight that I'm doing to do the question, since Jessica isn't going to be this chapter, now the first question is from FrostCreeper77, Hey.. Elsa what would you do if I melted Marshmallow? *conjures fire and looks magica* Ha. Mind you.. If I don't melt Marshmallow can we be friends? What do you have to say, Elsa?

Elsa: If you melted Marshmallow, I still can bring him back due to my powers, and I guest we can be friends.

Olaf: When it's going to be my turn! Nobody didn't mention me!

Hans: How dose that feel? I'm the hated character, and that Kristoff thinks your annoying.

Kristoff: I didn't say that! *looks nervously at Olaf*

Anna: Don't worry Olaf, there is a question for you, but first Kristoff, you are on a sinking boat about to drown and can only save one of Sven or Anna. Which one do you save?

Kristoff: Wow, that's a hard question, I would save Anna.

Anna: Why me? Don't you care about Sven too?

Lrostoff: Yes, but I care you more.

Anna: Aww. Eskimo kiss! *they kissed*

Hans: Gross!

Elsa: Marshmallow!

(*Marshmallow coming stomping in*)

Kristoff: Not this again, what will Jessica think, she found out about this?

Marshmallow: HANS!

Hans: Oh god! He even knows my name! I'm never coming to this studio or Arendelle again!

Olaf: Do you really think he meant that?

Kristoff: No, he's coming back, 100%!

Elsa: Good, if he dose come back, then he'll get the marshmallow treatment...

Anna: Okay, let's go onto the questions, now where we? Okay, this next question is for Olaf.

Olaf: *gasped* Oh I always wanted to be enterviewed and answering questions!

Anna: Okay. Olaf, when is birthday (and by extension), what is your astrological sign? I'm thinking Anna's a Sagittarius, Elsa's a Cancer, Kristoff's a Taurus, and Hans is a Scorpio... Is that right? I have no idea Olaf though.. And oh this is by DoubleConsciousness BTW.

Olaf: Birthday! I wish I have a birthday! But snowman dosn't have birthdays.

Anna: Aww! Poor Olaf, now I don't know which character question is for but I'm thinking it's for the author and it's from artsoccer, Do you love hans? What she told me yes.

Hans: Okay, who loves me?

Elsa: Oh god not you again! Marshmallow!

Hans: I gotta go!

(*Hans tooks off running*)

Anna: Well, that's all! Keep reviewing and asking questions! You guys are doing a good job! See you guys later!


	7. Chapter 7

Anna: Hi everyone, and look's like I have to be the host again today, since Jessica isn't here.

Elsa: Wait, why isn't she here today? It's been two days now.

Kristoff: She's busy in the real world, she need some time off in the fanfiction world.

Olaf: C'mon! Let's skip this conversation and asking questions!

Anna: Okay, so here's a question for Hans!

Elsa: Oh god! Why dose he have to come back!

Anna: Because, if we don't follow the rule's she'll quit or even worst..

Kristoff: What's the worst part? Also I don't follow about quiting?

Anna: *sighing* Nevermind that! Elsa, just bring Hans back.

Elsa: Fine!

(*Elsa walked out and bring back Hans into the studio.*)

Anna: Finally! Now this question is for you; what did happen to you after you returned to the Southern Isles? From what I've heard, your elder brothers would see to your behavior, but you continue coming back to Arendelle.

Hans: Well. I rather be here in Arendelle than seeing my brothers, at least one of them dosn't known that I exist. Anyway, on into the next question!

Olaf: Is it my turn yet! I'm getting bored here!

Anna: Alright, Olaf: How does it feel like, being a snowman? And do you build other snowmen with your friends (Elsa, Anna, etc.)? This question is from SAK00!

Olaf: It's fun being a snowman, and yeah! I do build a snowman with Anna, and Elsa!

Anna: This question is for me, and which is by sonic; Anna, how would you react if a man suddenly appeared in your room in a bright blue light, and he was wearing a blue metallic armor and a cannon for a hand, and what look like a triangular ruby on his helment.

Anna: Um, I would freak out and let Elsa to destroy him!

Hans: Scardy cat.

Elsa: Marshmallow!

(*Marshmallow enters, Hans quickly ran out of the studio*)

Elsa: Continue.

Anna: Um, our final question is from FrozenAnnaXJeanX, Despite the fact that you NEEDED Hans to kiss you, did you actually WANT him to kiss you? Your seemed rather hesitant with the trolls, you looked like you wanted to kiss Kristoff and Kristoff wanted to be the on you needed. Well, I guest I liked, Kristoff more since he helped me to find my sister. So yeah...

Kristoff: Wow um.. Thanks. *blushes*

Elsa: Well that is all! Keep reviewing, so the author could update! :)

Kristoff: Please check out her new story, Stuck in the World of Frozen and REVIEW her story!

Elsa: If you don't I'll make sure you'll get the Marshmallow punishment.

Anna: That's all! Keep reviewing and asking questions! Until tomorrow everyone!


End file.
